When in Death, You Can Still Make Promises
by Sachiko Ever After
Summary: Two Chapter Story. Possibly last story I will make of TAWOG. No summary (because it will suck anyway). Rated T for depressing scenes, strong language in Author's Notes and Death. Either Gumwin love love or Gumwin brotherly love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: When in Death, you can still me promises. A story towards my recently passed cousin, Gary. Also based on a true story.**

**This is also a two chapter story, so don't think it's the end right now already.**

**~This may have seemed like Gumwin (trust me. That's my TAWOG OTP), but it's mostly brotherly love. Although, you can think of this as Gumwin!**

**Songs to go along with this story:**

**Not About Angles by Birdy**

**Or**

**If I'm James Dead, You're Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping With Sirens**

* * *

><p>Darwin cried. He cried every night ever since his brother and friend died. Gumball. No one knows how he died. People suspected murder or suicide. Most people believed suicide was his death because he always got bullied and he was found with scars on his wrists. Both of those causes being the most believable. However, as well as the most devastating. Everyone was mourning for him. Darwin was one of the most broken about this. Every cold and horrid night, he would cry to sleep.<p>

At this time, Darwin stood in the dark, bright and stary night. The rain splattered upon the tombstone, dirty grass and umbrella. He stood before the slightly cracked tombstone of his brother. He cried again, but the rain did not make it seem visible. The tombstone read,

_Rest In Peace_

_In Loving Memory_

_Zachary 'Gumball' Watterson_

_The greatest son, friend and big brother anyone can ask for._

Darwin sighed and looked up at the sky. The sky had a million stars and a thousand constellations. One stood out to him. Combining the constellation and the dark blue sky, it looked like the blue rose placed in a vase next to the tombstone. The stars lined up like Anais' dot-to-dot games. The rose was large and beautiful. Memories of The entire family came back to Darwin. More tears rolled down his pale cheeks. Today was the birthday of Gumball. Darwin wished he would come back. He went down on his knees, not caring that mud would stain his pants, and leaned his forehead down on the tombstone.

That was when he felt cold arms embrace his from behind.

Darwin's eyes widened in surprise and slowly turned around to see who had hugged him. Then he felt his heart break into millions of pieces. What he saw made him sad, but happy at the same exact time. Right before him was the person he wanted to see very badly. The one he wished was still alive. Gumball.

Gumball smiled and embraced Darwin again, whispering, "Hey again, Buddy..." Gumball nuzzled his face into Darwin's chest. Darwin's tears rolled down faster. He slowly put his arm around Gumball, feeling a heart beat.

_I-Is he alive...? Is this real? Or is he just a ghost...? No. It doesn't matter. I'm looking at him right now!_

Quickly Darwin embraced tightly back. Waterfalls fell down his cheeks. He stuttered, "Hello...Buddy.." He smiled too. Both slowly let go of each other and kept smiling. Gumball sat up straight as he answered Darwin's unspoken question, "Before you ask, no, I'm not alive. I'm still dead and yes, this is real. But I need you to keep a promise for me." Darwin nodded, his smiled turning into a facial expression of concern. Gumball swallowed and frowned, holding Darwin's hands and bringing them up to their chins. Gumball sighed,

"Promise that you'll move on. If you still want a big brother, tell mom and dad to adopt. Find someone you'll love and care for. I was not able to do that to you or Anais .I'm sorry, but forget about me. Please. Find someone that will make you happy, want to share memories with, talk to, wake up to and live with. I...I need you to move on," Tears started to roll down his cheeks. "Meet them. Make each other happy, Darwin. When you find them, forget about me. It should be less painful if you do. But listen. Everyday, on my birthday, come back here. Tell me how things are doing. Tell me what you're feeling. But still. Forget about me."

Darwin started crying again. He shook his head.

"No. I can't keep that promise! Yes, I'll visit you. Forever. But I can't find another brother!" Gumball smiled and clenched his fists around Darwin's hands. He responded, "It's okay. You can. Please. For me." Darwin looked into hist brother's eyes. They were filled with tears and glistened, thanks to the stars. Darwin thought they were blue. They were, but with more colors and beauty. They either looked like the Galaxy or Ocean. Gumball smiled wider.

"Darwin. Do you know why my favorite color is blue?"

Darwin thought. He was about to say that it was because off his blue hair, but dismissed it. He knew it would ruin this moment as Gumball wouldn't ask that unless there was some kind of meaning behind it. So he shook his head. Gumball closed his eyes, continuing to smile. He said, "Because the ocean in blue. The galaxy has blue. The sky is blue and that's were I've always wanted to go. Now please. Find someone else." Darwin widened his eyes. He would have never thought that. He only cried hider. But he nodded. He accepted his brother's last request of a promise.

When Dawin looked up, Gumball was gone. His words played back in his head.

_Do you know why my favorite color his blue? Because the ocean is blue. The galaxy has blue. The sky is blue and that's where I've always wanted to go._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This may or may not be the last TAWOG story I will make. There might be more later on, but not as much. I'm not quitting fanfiction though. You can check out my other stories if you want, but they're so far animes like Attack On Titan and Ouran High School Host Club. So I suggest if you want to see those stories, watch at least one episodes o the shows to understand. My incomplete stories are discontinued, but you can finish them if you want to. **

**~Gumball's reason of his favorite color being blue is the same as mine.**

**If there were any mistakes, it may be because of my IPad Mini. It's a bit slow right now.**

**I know most of you are happy that I'm party gone because all I do is write depressing shit, but DAMN IT. LET ME RIGHT WHAT THE FUCK TOPIC OR PLOT I WANT BECAUSE ITS FANFICTION. CALM YOUR SHITS.**

** (I only said that because I'm also getting Privals Messgaes complaining how bad of a author I am. Yet I don't see them complaining to the people with no plot, characters, problems, solutions or anything else that makes a story in their 'story'. Sorry.)**

**I STILL LOVE YOU ALL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah, sorry about the last chapter's Author's note. I got carried away with my anger issues and a bit of depression left which are also the reasons why I write the stories I have like Gumball being killed and other stuff. Sorry for being bullied for years. It just keeps happening. Like someone says I'm bad at Fanfiction, so I just say "Okay, I get that." Third time: "Alright, you're making it clear." Fifty thousandth time: "I'm going to stab a bitch."**

**Yes, you're reviewers, but just note that if you are in the concern for the people I know at school, might want to take down the fire quite a bit. Then I'll take my feeling down a notch.**

**Since this is based on a true story, the roles were Gary as Gumball and Me as Darwin.**

* * *

><p><em>Two days later<em>

Darwin sat on the brown park bench in a late afternoon. He sat cross-crossed and reading in his school's homework math packet. He wrote down his answers and explanations and kept on writing until a young girl came running towards him. She stopped next to him and tugged on his pant's leg. It caught his attentionl. He looked up and saw the young girl. She wore white with purple, brown eyes and violet hair. She had a facial expression of pure curiosity.

"Are you the boy who sees angles?"

Darwin knew what she was talking about. Ever since his encounter with Gumball after his death, he had been known as 'The Boy Who Sees Angles'. He was still confused to why this stranger girl would ask him this. He didn't speak for quiet a while, but then responded, "Yes." The girl smiled widely. She stepped closer and and hung onto his arm. "Can you see my mommy?! When she died, she told me that it was because she wanted to see the angles!" She was in great hope and happiness.

Darwin was slightly shocked. He did not want to break this girl down by saying no. He did not want her to live a lie if he said yes.

So he only whispered, "No, I can't see your mother," He smiled no looked down at the cemet ground. "I can only see one angle. His name was Gumball. He was my brother. He thought he couldn't care for us and wasn't worthy as our family member. He also had been bullied and took his own life. Things do fall apart, but you have to move on and stay strong. We all have at least one angle, watching over us. Although neither of us can see your mom, she is watching over you, making sure you stay safe, cared, loved and happy. Just like how my angle is." He finished and she smiled.

How is this young girl able to stay so strong? How is she able to stay smiling after loosing someone you loved?

Darwin smiled at the girl's emotional strength. "Look, You're mother loves you so much. She was a strong woman and she would want you to live up to be a smart, independent woman. Don't give up."

She smiled wider and hugs me. Darwin slowly hugs her back, the memory of the ghostly encounter arriving back to his mind. He let the tears fall to her shoulders. They let go of each other and the girl looked up to the alightly cloudy, but light sky. Then she whispered something unexpected, "Watch over him, Angle..."

We both turn our heads to see a boy, about Darwin's age, run towards her. He stopped before them and panted, "Anna! Were have you been. I've been looking for you all around the park after you just ran off!" The girl laughed and put one hand on his shoulder. "Sorry! I was just talking. The boy told me that mommy is watching over us and keeping us safe!" When she said that, the boy looked at Darwin. He picked his sister up and mouthed, "Thank You." Darwin smiled and nodded at the pair of siblings walked off.

Before Darwin was just about ready to leave to go home, he could have sworn he saw a boy with blue cat ears, tails and hair, smiling at him near a large red wood tree. Darwin shook his head, not beleiving his mind and walked off, noticing the boy slightly fading away with a tear rolling down his cheek.

_The sky is blue and that's where I've always wanted to go. Now I am here._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Goodbye. Hopefully, I won't say that to my grandma either. She had a heart attack and is currently in the hospital. I won't recently be in FanFiction until I know she is okay._**


End file.
